


堂吉诃德·丝路·海鸥

by UMAlu



Series: 火星·丝路·爱情故事 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UMAlu/pseuds/UMAlu
Summary: 《火星·丝路·爱情故事》三部曲之二。





	1. 前言

Yet to follow the Silk Road is to follow a ghost. It flows through the heart of Asia, but it has officially vanished, leaving behind it the pattern of its restlessness: counterfeit borders, unmapped peoples. The road forks and wanders wherever you are. It is not a single way, but many: a web of choices.

_「编者注：此段摘抄自地球作家科林·休布伦的小说《丝绸之路的阴影》」_

如您所见，这是一本书。

或许我不该称它为一本书：它的作者既不是什么有名气的作家，更不是什么伟大先哲。至于这些故事，它们的作者从未说过要将其装订成册、交给某个出版商好让纸变得更贵一些。或许这是一部残缺不全的戏剧，又或许是一本零零散散的游记（我更喜欢称它为一本散文集），我也不确定；但说到底，无非也只是一堆写了字的纸，那就姑且称其为一本书吧！

为什么我在给它写前言呢？它们甚至都不是我的故事。亲爱的读者们（我到底在写给谁看），请您不要称它为一本小说；它绝非虚构，里面的每字每句都是真实，都由王耀亲笔写下。或许你们又要问了（好吧，只是我脑海中的声音），‘我’是谁？我不知道。一个孤魂野鬼，一个在错误的时间出现的人，一个浑蛋——随便怎么称呼都好！然后你们又要问（老天我要疯了），王耀是谁？他是你什么人？为什么你捧着他的文字，泪如泉涌？

王耀，他是我爱的赛里斯，是我女儿的父亲，是学生们的老师，是肝胆相照的知己好友……至于我？我是一个本在他生命中，却被迫生生分离的人。现在的我不是任何人。

这叫我如何不去诅咒这该死的命运！赛里斯，亲爱的赛里斯，他曾那么鲜活地、像火焰一样热情地生活过；而如今，这几张一碰就碎的纸却成了证明赛里斯的存在的唯一痕迹。我抱着它们，想象着赛里斯温暖的手轻柔地划过纸面，金属的笔尖落下血泪和墨写成的字句；赛里斯握着钢笔的手，是否会为刺骨的寒冷微微颤抖？写到动情处，他是否会怔怔地望着窗外、默默流泪？这时，会有人为他端上一杯热茶、用柔情蜜意抚慰他的悲伤吗？

_达吉娅娜，亲爱的达吉娅娜，为了你，我不禁潸然泪下；你把自己的命运，交到一个当今时代暴君的手上——你将会被毁掉，但在此之前，你会在令人目眩的希望里，呼唤着渺茫的幸福。_

_「编者注：此段摘抄自地球诗人普希金的小说《叶甫盖尼_ _·_ _奥涅金》」_

从冬眠仓苏醒后，我从伊万·布拉金斯基同志那里了解到不少王耀的事。关于我‘阵亡’后，关于地球的落败，关于在火星重新建立的组织。王耀的事业令人瞠目，听着伊万一条条地列举王耀的各种功绩，说他如何杀伐果断、有勇有谋，我的心中充满自豪却又一阵阵地酸痛——你都经历了什么？又承受了多少？

临别时，伊万把这沓纸交付给我。他告诉我，那些手稿都是他从王耀那儿偷来的（尽管他坚持声称这只算作捡「1」）至于那些我的研究结果，他说，王耀一直保留着它们。

赛里斯走了。他在某个晴朗的黎明悄无声息地走了；没有留下一丝痕迹，烧掉了为数不多的所有物，甚至不忘销毁自己的档案。王耀的精神状况一直不好，这回走得如此决绝，就连布拉金斯基也怕他会在某个晴朗的夜晚，在闪耀着银色月光的雪地中饮弹自尽「2」。

但凡认识赛里斯的人都不认为他是个轻言放弃的人；就像大部分自杀者的亲朋好友们，直到那人决然离开了，才恍然大悟般，说：“啊，我真的没想到他会……他明明看起来不像。”关于这一方面，我不愿意却不得不去想：爱人战死、女儿失踪、理想破灭……经历了这一切，赛里斯真的能够继续吗？或者说，我还有什么资格、什么理由去叫他坚强？这样残酷的命运，至少我理应与他一同承受。

摆在我面前的是寻找他的唯一线索。这些手稿来自王耀的各个时期，有我所熟知的赛里斯，也有完全陌生的他。我所能做的，只有在这些文字中寻找一个过往的幽灵，寻找一条通向赛里斯的道路；从‘过去’到‘当下’并非是一条单一的路径，它像古老的丝绸之路——曲折、分叉、与历史交织、随时代沉浮，是由许多条道路共同构成的选择之网。

_请您恨我吧。_

罗慕路斯·瓦尔加斯

于 奥波本市

_「_ _1_ _」不过我能理解布拉金斯基。王耀写作从来都是发泄情绪，写完即扔，对自己的创作近乎不屑一顾，从前我为他这种暴殄天物的行径感到痛心疾首。_

_「_ _2_ _」编者注：原文有一段注释，但被涂掉了。_


	2. 第一章 从故乡到长安

_编者注：推荐歌曲_ _Caves_ _，_ _by Haux_

在大学毕业那年，我做了一个重大的决定。

朋友们不理解，亲戚们觉得我有病；我来到母亲的坟墓「1」边，连墓碑旁的白色小花儿都在风中摇头。

倒不是这个决定有多么惊世骇俗，又或是我的计划有多么疯狂；相反，它是当代疼痛文学里最普遍的‘决定’，它简直是烂大街、俗透了——我说，要来一场说走就走的旅行。 我将决定告诉他「2」时，他正坐在窗边看书；屋里点了香，烟雾缭绕，手机还播着假惺惺的舒缓音乐。他没听清，我重复了一次；他像电影里的角色一样，缓慢地转过头来，满眼的不可置信：

“工作呢？你不要啦？”我说不要了。

他正襟危坐：“不是，你要去哪儿？”我向他重申一遍：“去旅游。”他鄙夷地打量我：“你？你在大学读了四年，第三年才摸清楚教室在哪儿；你一个人到荒郊野岭里，找得到东南西北吗？”

我打断他的喋喋不休：“我已经决定了。”

他慢腾腾地挪过来，坐到身边，一只手放在我肩上：“耀，我知道你最近心情不好——哥们儿，没事的，你有我们呢，一切都会好起来的；请别这样，妈妈也会希望你能好好的。”他一巴掌拍到我背上：“来吧！我们应该去喝一杯！”他的好意只得到我生硬的拒绝：“这个决定和我母亲的去世没有任何关系……至少没有直接关系。我已经做出了选择。”他叹气：“好吧……我知道，你想家了。”他又忍不住问我：“是这儿不够好吗？”

这个问题并未使我感到不适，但心中的警铃轻轻地摇晃了一下：“我来M市已经将近十年，这儿就是我的第二故乡。你当年问我，M市和故乡，哪里更好；我当时回答你，‘我已经在两者中做出了选择’——现在我再一次回答你，我不为更好的那个，我只是做出了选择。”

“你就这么离开？你对这儿就没有一丝留恋吗？”

“不留恋。”我平静地说：“这儿的一切我都不会牵挂，这儿的所有事物我都能毫不犹豫抛弃，就像当年一样。”他明显地开始慌乱：“耀，我们都知道不是这样……我知道你心底还有把这里当作家——”我开始变得不耐烦：“你不要再自欺欺人了！”看他脸色苍白，跪在地上痛哭流涕，我轻飘飘地给他最后一击，心底畅快极了：“没错，现实就像父亲说的一样，我就是个无情无义的白眼狼。”说罢，我拖着行李箱离开了家。在去机场的一路上，他追着我的脚步、追着汽车的尾气、迎着和晚风一个温度的夕阳光，凄厉地在我身后高声尖叫：“王耀——！你会后悔的！你一定会后悔的——！！”我戴上耳机，对此充耳不闻。汽车驶出几百米后，我回头看去；斜阳中，他的影子被拉得好长好长，像一根孤零零的瘦竹子，突兀地立在一众桉树和枫树间；他的身影越来越小，最终沦为视网膜上一块抹不掉的污点。

前往机场前，我回到母亲的坟墓。我在她的墓碑前放了一些家乡点心和花生，静静地站着，一句话也说不出。我想起十年前离开故乡那天的事。十二岁那年，母亲带我移民到M市。临走前她带我来到大佛寺，我们先在观音座前拜了拜；母亲领着我走入殿内，把刚买的莲蓉包递给我，说：“把这个给你外婆去。”我把那三个包子摆在香案上，望着观音像背后供奉着的密密麻麻的牌位，小声问母亲：“妈，外婆在哪儿呀？”

她随手一指：“喏，就那一格。”我找了好一会儿：“看不到啊。“母亲小声地责备：“你近视啊？早跟你说少玩点手机——”我岔开话题：“妈，外婆喜欢吃莲蓉包吗？”母亲双手合十，举过头顶，一拜：“对啊。”我又问：“是不是我们放在这儿她就能吃到了？”母亲弯下腰，二拜：“大概吧。”我再问：“外婆怎么吃？是吃莲蓉包的灵魂吗？”三拜结束。母亲说：“谁知道呢……多数是给和尚吃了吧。”

我离开了母亲的坟墓。一路上，我拖着沉重的身躯，昏昏沉沉地想：母亲当年的心境，是否和如今的我的一样？想到这里，我又忍不住开始悲伤：啊，母亲离开故乡时，她的母亲已经教会她如何去告别；我离开时，母亲还没来得及教我。

与大多数的同胞们不同，我和母亲，或者说我们那儿的人似乎就没有‘家’的概念；住得舒服了，就留下来，待不下去了，就离开，绝不讲什么‘改变’或‘建设’；似乎天生注定做一只没有脚的飞鸟，对大地没有任何迷恋。‘故乡’这个词就更加陌生；我不否认夜深人静时，曾无数次怀着炙热的情感，哭喊着她的名字，任由泪水打湿枕巾——但我从未想过回去。我爱G城，这无可否认。每当她的名字在我唇舌间掠过时，都有一股温暖的血液从脊背流入四肢百骸；每当我看向夜空，胸中总扬起万般柔情，故乡的童谣和明月照耀着我的心田；有一根细细的丝线，把我的热情和哀伤都系在万里重洋外的一棵老木棉树上——可是我不敢回去。我不怕风雨，G省的儿女们见惯了滔天海浪、狂风怒号；我亦不怕迷雾弥漫，真理的利剑自会刺破虚妄！——可我怕黑暗，怕这窒息的、寂静无声的黑暗。

过海关时，一位老先生向我搭话：“您好，是中国人吗？”我说是。他露出惊喜、放松的微笑，又继续问道：“你是华裔，还是华人，还是华侨？”这一下把我问住了；我反问他，不都是同胞，有区别吗？他一听这个，顿时来了劲儿：“区别大得很！你瞧，拿中国护照的是华侨，拿外国护照、但在中国出生的是华人……”我听着只觉得背上一根根寒毛竖起，便仓促地告辞，狼狈地逃跑；并非是他的话刺痛了我，只是我突然意识到，在这个我出生、成长的地方，如今我也成了外人。我一边逃跑，一边唾骂、鄙夷自己的懦弱和矫情。

走在陌生又熟悉的街头，看见同胞们的生活蒸蒸日上，我心中不免为他们的成就而自豪、为他们的幸福欢欣鼓舞；可激动过后，余下的只有火辣辣的羞愧——我这是做什么？给自己脸上贴金？他们的努力和付出中不曾有我的一份。我走在天桥上，和光鲜亮丽的白领们、提着篮子的大妈们、担着工具的环卫工人们擦肩而过；我看皮肤晒得黝黑的小贩拧开塑料瓶，‘咕嘟咕嘟’地喝水；我看卖糖水菠萝的老汉张开塑料板凳，叼着根烟，操着一口亲切的乡音跟几个中学生聊天：“是啊，这天气真热啊！”行走在人群之中，我久违地感到安心；仿佛儿时的一切还未远去，仿佛曾经的生活不曾远去，我依旧能在这儿寻找到归属感。可下一秒，我却停下了脚步——一个白发苍苍、瘦骨嶙峋的老乞丐跪在油布上，不住地向过往行人磕头，身边的地砖上用彩色粉笔写着一段话。我伸手摸向口袋，一声嗤笑轻飘飘地钻入我耳中：

“吃资本主义的饭，操社会主义的心”他的声音鬼使神差地响起：“你又算什么东西？”我再一次逃跑了。从正午到黄昏，我还是拖着行李，失魂落魄地走；走着走着，我来到祖父母「2」家楼下；我抬头仰望，依稀能看到开得灿烂的簕杜鹃；想去敲门，可窗上父亲的身影如鬼魅般一闪而过——我大吃一惊，飞快地收回了手，在楼下伫立了许久，终究头也不回地走了。回到招待所，我啃着咸煎饼，不知不觉间小声的低泣转为嚎啕大哭；我想起很多年前和老师的一场对话：

老师说：“有时候我真佩服你们这样的人。移民这个主意真是太疯狂了；抛弃自己所有的亲朋好友，抛弃自己所熟知的一切，来到一个完全陌生的地方，仅仅是为了让孩子有个更好的未来……”

我当时还满不好意思的，也不知道怎么回答，只好说：“如果不是待不下去了，又有谁会离开呢？”

他很好奇：“那你怎么知道这里一会更好呢？”

“我不知道。我只是……选择不再留下。”

第二天一早，我打包好行李，坐上了前往西安的火车。

**罗慕路斯的注释：**

**「1」王耀会去这儿吗？**

**「2」我不确定这个‘他’是谁。据我所知，自他的母亲去世后，王耀一直一人独自生活。**

**「3」王耀鲜少跟我谈起他的祖父母。记忆中的一次，他说，即使经历了那么多事，即使他那么恨他父母的结合，他的祖父母依旧结合了他对家庭的一切美好想象，他们的婚姻一直是他心目中最理想的模样。**

_编者注：从语言和情感上看，这篇应该是王耀早期的作品。此时的他还未走出母亲去世的阴影，心中充满痛苦和迷惘——换句话说，他还未遇见罗慕路斯_ _·_ _瓦尔加斯。_


End file.
